Resolution
by Sally22
Summary: An alternate ending to season2 end of nights part 2
1. Chapter 1

RESOLUTION.

The Sanctuary burned.  
Helen Magnus sobbed as her only daughter Ashley towered over her,consumed with a murderous anger and no memory of the woman beneath her.  
Then as the other abnormal with her attacked her mother, the person Ashley was,somehow snapped awake,realising that above all she had done, she had to protect the mother before her, grappling with her emotions, she protected her mother from the talons of the last orphan. Struggling, Helen could see the sadness in Ashley's eyes, as she realised there was only one way out of this. Teleport and be destroyed in the EM shield.  
'Ashley' she pleaded 'please'  
Ashley smiled at her mother prepared to sacrifice herself to save everything she had once been apart of.  
Then the pain struck her neck,her shoulder Kate, who had been knocked to the floor earlier, brought the iron pole down with such force that it knocked Ashley and the other orphan to the ground, she used it on the second orphan again until she felt they were not going to get up again. Neither moved 'Magnus,we have to go'  
'No, I'm not leaving her, help me' she screamed at Kate who tried to drag Magnus away from the scene  
Pulling against her with every strength she had left Magnus pleaded with Kate.  
'Kate. Please'  
Kate had no choice, returning to help Magnus drag the unconscious Ashley out of the sanctuary.  
Henry had brought the van round to the rear, Will patiently stood waiting for them as the sound of the cabal strike team entered the sanctuary in search of any survivors.  
He was shocked to see them with Ashley  
'Magnus. Your sure about this, she's not our Ashley, she will kill all of us'  
'Im not leaving my daughter Will, help me'  
Will lifted Ashley into the van. Helen jumped in as Kate slammed the doors shut.  
Joining Henry up front, Kate took one last look back as the van sped out into the darkness of the street.  
Helen checked Ashley's pulse as Kate used the twine to secure her hands tight. Helen giving her a look that Kate could only reply to 'in case she wakes up, I don't want her to be mad at me'  
'where do you want us to go' Henry shouted  
'the ship' she said take us to the ship, captain Turner will be waiting, he knows the plan'  
'I hope you know what we're doing' Henry added  
Helen looked up, with a trust me look, Henry's eyes met hers via the mirror. 'Magnus' Will said 'the cabal will be crawling all over the city looking for us, for her what are you thinking?'  
'leave the country, take refuge with friends'  
'what about her?' Kate asked  
'Ashley's my problem' Helen said 'I will deal with her myself' she said looking down at the daughter she had almost lost.

The van pulled up by the docked cargo ship, the captain waved down to them 'go Will, take Henry and Kate, get on the ship and go'  
Will looked stunned 'your not coming'  
'No. I'm staying, the sanctuary has been destroyed, the cabal have almost taken everything from me including my own flesh and blood, I will find refuge with a friend, they are expecting me, I have to get through to Ashley. I need the three of you to be safe. Please get on the ship and let the captain take you to the prearranged safety zone'  
'You aren't seriously thinking about being alone with her' Kate said  
'I want you to go' Helen said to Kate, before adding 'Kate. Thank you for saving me back there and for coming back for my daughter'  
'Your welcome' Kate said 'be careful'  
Helen watched as the three boarded the ship and it sailed from the dock out into the ocean. At least they were safe now, all she had to worry about now, was convincing her daughter not to kill her.

Helen brought them into an old disused underground subway tunnel, amongst the old disused carriages, the few abnormals who had stayed behind we're waiting for her here.  
'Andre' she said to the older man with the face lacerations 'thank you for this'  
'you have always been there for us, now it is our turn to be there' he said with a clicking noise in his voice 'you were lucky to survive'  
'I know Andre, but my lifetimes work destroyed, I can see no way back' she added as the two younger abnormals lifted Ashley from the van and carried her into the longest carriage.  
Once inside they placed her into a smaller cage  
'You think you will be able to break the cabals conditioning' Andre asked  
'I can try' she said as she sat contemplating the evenings events.  
As she relaxed, the tiredness overwhelmed her, she shut her eyes.  
Even in dream she found that all the evenings events muddled around in her mind, the sanctuary was gone, all her work for several lifetimes destroyed unwittingly by the daughter she had loved for 23 years.  
Those responsible would pay.  
Waking with a start she glanced across as Ashley sitting up stared at her with the eyes that cut through her heart.  
'Ashley' she whispered 'I am here to help you'  
'Why should I need your help' she hissed  
'Im sorry Ashley, I brought all this on you, I knew the cabal was dangerous, yet I sent you and Henry into their hands, I did not think what the consequences would be'  
'they made me better'  
'they made you a killer' Helen approached the cage 'however, I saw in you tonight the girl I gave birth to, the girl who is my strength, my heart,my Ashley is still beating inside that body'  
'The cabal will come for me'  
'The cabal will not find us, but I will find them, finding Dana Whitcomb is my promise to you'

As the sun rose, Helen stood outside the tunnel, breathing in the cool breeze, in the distance, the sound of emergency vehicles peppered the air, as the last flickers of the sanctuary burning was seen in the distance. Andre walked up to her 'what's next?'  
'Ashley's body needs to remember who she was'  
'the source blood'. 'Its part of who she is,all we can do is make her see that we are not her enemy, that she is one of us not one of these hybrids Dana Whitcomb created' Helen said with anger in her voice  
'what about Whitcomb?'  
'she will be dealt with in the fill course of time' Helen said turning back inside.

Ashley sat cross legged on the floor of the cage,her eyes wild with anger and hate. Helen approached the cage with some trepidation 'Ashley. You have to fight this conditioning,I cannot help you, only be here for you. I love you darling and I want you back'  
Ashley sneered, then her expression turned softer  
'mom' she whispered 'I'm sorry'  
'it's alright darling, we have all the time in the world' Magnus choked up 'together'


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six weeks since Magnus had brought Ashley to the old disused subway, gradually as the days past, mother and daughter slowly began to reconnect in some way, the abilities Ashley had exhibited when she brought the sanctuaries to almost extinction,we're still in evidence, but the doctor Magnus had summoned from Los Angeles had brought with him, his own treatment, injections everyday had diluted the source blood, Ashley began to respond, eventually being allowed out of the cage.  
Finding Helen staring out across the city, she stood beside her 'what are you thinking?'  
'I was just wondering what the future holds now the sanctuary has gone, where do we go from here'  
'Im sorry mom, I could see and feel everything that I was doing and yet something inside of me was pushing me on'  
'It wasn't your fault darling Dana Whitcomb, knew exactly how to push the buttons' Helen said taking her daughters hand 'we have to go on from this'  
'I don't know if I can, I've destroyed your complete life's work, I've killed abnormals that done no harm to anyone'  
Helen turned to look at Ashley 'it wasn't you, not the Ashley that stood by me for 23 years' she hugged her trembling daughter  
Andre appeared 'Helen, we have a call for you'

Magnus returned to the carriage to take the video call, on screen, Rome sanctuary chief Antonio, appeared 'Helen, it is good to see you, we were afraid the cabal had taken you from us'  
'I'm fine, Antonio,we have lost a lot but we will come back from this stronger than ever' she said 'what can I do for you'  
'The remaining sanctuaries have all conferred together and we want you to take control of the Rome sanctuary, I am willing to stand aside as head of the house'  
'I am honoured but I have to remain here for now, I have my own problems to see to'  
'Ashley' he said  
'yes, we have had a breakthrough and she is responding to the doctors treatment, I'm not prepared to leave her' she said as a commotion was heard behind her  
'Magnus' he said with a sheepish look 'there is something we need to discuss'  
Andre burst into the carriage 'Helen, you had better come, it's Ashley' he said  
Antonio spoke 'I'm sorry Helen but we had no choice'  
'What do you mean' she asked 'the heads all agreed Ashley was responsible for the deaths of many of our colleagues, we feel she has to be held accountable for her actions'  
'your not serious'  
'Helen' Andre said anxious  
Magnus followed Andre outside, where Ashley was trying to fend off four armed sanctuary security personal, each one taking turns to try and subdue her, she grabbed the taller man and brought her knee up into his face as the second grabbed her around the neck, she grabbed him and lifted him up choking him, another struck her in the stomach with the gun, she dropped the man and reeled back  
'Ashley stop' Magnus shouted  
Ashley stood back as the four men aimed their weapons at her, Magnus stepped in front of them 'gentlemen please put your weapons down' she asked none responded until she shouted again 'I asked you to put your weapons down'  
The leader signalled to his men to lower the guns,he stepped forward 'were here to take Ashley Magnus back to Rome, to answer for her crimes'  
'not going to happen gentlemen, not while I'm still standing' she said  
'the remaining heads of the houses have all agreed, she should be put on trial for her crimes regardless of whether she was responsible or not'  
'my daughter is going no where'  
'I'm sorry Magnus' he said as one of his men put three sleeping darts into Ashley.  
Magnus jumped as Ashley fell to the ground 'Ashley' she cried out.  
She went over to her lifeless daughter 'sorry Magnus' he said as he hit her with the gun butt.  
As darkness overcame her, she could only watch helplessly as the four dragged Ashley off.


	3. Chapter 3

Resolution 3

By the time Helen reached Rome, she was livid with her so called friends, no matter what had happened she was still the head of the sanctuary network, even though it was in disarray and would need rebuilding.

Arriving at the Rome sanctuary, Helen was met by Antonio who was polite but blunt with his words 'I am sorry for my men's over enthusiastic manner, but she resisted they had no choice, but I have given them harsh words for the treatment given to you, I hope you have no lasting effects' 'a headache that still lingers'

He led her into his office, a smaller version of the one Magnus had back home, he offered her his chair, politely declining she sat opposite 'where's Ashley!' She asked 'Ashley is to face the sanctuary council, she must stand and accept the punishment for what she has done'. 'Ashley wasn't responsible for her actions, the cabal altered her,she had no hand in what she was doing'. 'If it was up to me Helen, I would have allowed you to take control of your daughter, how ever the council overruled my objections and sent my men' 'Where is she' 'The council have her in the catacombs' 'I need to see her' 'Im sorry, the council has ordered that no one must speak with her until they have heard all of the testimonies' 'Im not letting this happen Antonio. Ashley is my daughter and I'm taking her home' 'Please Helen, don't go against the council, they have made their minds up' Helen stood. 'Im still the head of this organisation' she said 'I still have the last say' she added before storming off

Helen stood outside the Trevi fountain, she couldn't help smile as around her the romantic setting, brought out the best in the tourists visiting the iconic site. 'Ever wonder if the wishes come true' a voice amongst the crowd said Helen turned to see the handsome figure walking toward her 'Carlos' Helen said 'it's been a while' 'four years in fact' he said 'I was so pleased to hear you had escaped unscathed, I was also so sorry to hear about Ashley, she was a wonderful, beautiful woman' 'Ashley is still alive, the council have her in the catacombs, they are planning on putting her on trial for her actions, I can not allow this to take place. That's why I called, I need you help to get Into the catacombs under the sanctuary' 'impossible' he said shaking his head 'it is too heavily fortified' 'You forget I designed the sanctuaries I know their weakness, their back doors' 'and you need me why' 'I just need someone to hold the door open'

In the catacomb under the Rome sanctuary, Ashley sat in the small cell, outside two men heavily armed, kept guard. She knew that everyone held her responsible for what had happened, some more than others, she also realised that her own mother, although determined to make her the person she once was, could not help her this time, resigned to her fate, she wished she had one last chance to speak with her mother, to say goodbye.

The two men came into the cell and escorted her to the centre of the round chamber, before her the heads of the European and Asia sanctuaries were ready to judge her. 'Ashley Magnus, you stand before these people, charged with the destruction of the Tokyo sanctuary, it's occupants and the murder of several sanctuary personal including Clara griffin' the leader of the Athens sanctuary said 'we have discussed what fitting punishment should be administered' 'Not all of us agreed' the woman said 'some wanted the ultimate punishment, however in respect of your mother we have decided to' 'Wait!' Helen shouted as she entered 'Dr Magnus, you are not invited here' 'I beg to differ,all of this is my life's work,she is my daughter, she leaves with me' 'Helen, please, Ashley has killed abnormals,we have all lost friends' the head of the Athens sanctuary said 'This is why you were excluded from this tribunal,you are too close, too conflicted' the leader of the Singapore house said 'Ashley was acting under duress, the cabal controlled her mind, brought out the dormant abilities she inherited from myself and her father' Helen said 'John Druitt' the woman said 'a mass murderer, not the ideal person for Ashley to be compared too' Helen glared at the woman,well aware of john's previous nature 'yes. I agree john was one of the most dangerous men in British history, a man responsible for murdering women, but Ashley did not inherit those tendencies, at the end Ashley saved me and would have sacrificed herself for the sanctuary she knew so well' 'mom. It's alright' Ashley said with sad eyes 'no it's not' Magnus said with a slight smile 'I'm not losing you again' 'Dr Magnus' the new Japanese sanctuary house leader spoke 'as much as we appreciate everything you have done, you can not be a part of this' Ashley stepped forward. 'my mother is only protecting me, I know my actions have caused a lot of suffering to this network, to some of you personally, I will accept any punishment you deem fit' Ashley said taking hold of her mothers hand, Magnus smiled. 'Ashley. Please no' Ashley smiled 'mom, it's ok I know what needs to be done'

The head of the Milan sanctuary spoke 'Ashley Magnus, you have agreed to accept any punishment this tribunal deems necessary for your actions,because of your mothers previous actions, her devotion to the sanctuary and to her daughter, we have decided to administer the only punishment we feel correct for this crime, you will undertake the ultra program, your memories of us, the sanctuary and the cabal will be wiped, you will not remember any of this and you will be given a new life outside' Helen looked shocked the fact that her daughter would no longer remember her was heartbreaking. Nn 'Ashley, I can't let them'. Ashley interrupted 'it's what I want, to be normal again, even if it means I don't get to see you again, I will still have you in my heart, love you mom' the two embraced as the guards escorted Ashley out.

Helen stood in the medical room as Ashley in the next room was prepared for the treatment, tears slowly fell as Ashley took one last look at her mother, she smiled, Helen blew her a kiss mouthing 'love you darling' Ashley mouthed her response 'love you too mom' As Ashley slipped into unconsciousness, Helen full of emotion walked away, her heart breaking.

A few days later, outside the Rome university, Helen sat in the 4x4 watching as the students arrived for the morning classes her phone rang for attention. 'Magnus' Henry's voice came on 'hey Magnus,Will and I were wondering when you were coming home, we've got this problem, we can't' 'Im on tonight's flight' she said as she spotted the group of girls arrive 'I will fill you in on everything as soon as I'm home' she said cutting the call, as Ashley laughing and joking appeared with the new friends, Helen smiled as her daughter looked so happy with her new friends, no matter how she felt, she was certain this was the best, Ashley could at last have the life she had always wanted for her, one with out the fighting, the danger. Helen, with a tear in her eye spoke quietly. 'goodbye darling'

As the 4x4 pulled away from the curb, passing Ashley and her new friends, Ashley turned, watching the 4x4 driving into the distance. she smiled.

The end.


End file.
